ѕαу ιт ωιтн fℓσωєяѕ
by Inmarcesible
Summary: Sospechaba que vería a Kaoru Matsubara más rápido de lo previsto. — BoomerxKaoru. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

* * *

 ** _Warning: OoC en Boomer (Sorry not Sorry), Pairing's crack (BoomerxKaoru & BrickxKaoru)._**

* * *

 **ѕαу ιт ωιтн fℓσωєяѕ.**  
 _Capítulo único._

Kaoru Matsubara era la persona más desdichada en el planeta en ese momento.

Hacía meses que sabía de las infidelidades que cometía su (actualmente, ex) novio Brick a sus espaldas, pero jamás imaginó encontrárselo en pleno besuqueo en un callejón con Himeko Shirogane, una de sus peores enemigas. Dentro de su interior, pensaba que Brick la amaba de verdad y que cambiaría algún día por ella.

Pero ahora, allí estaba, en un parque bajo la cálida luz del sol, rodeada de gente feliz mientras que ella no lo era.

Sus amigas Momoko y Miyako se habían ofrecido cada una a llevarla a sus casas, pero la morena había rechazado amablemente las ofertas, desechándolas con un pequeño _'quiero estar sola'._ Así fue como terminó en una plaza cercana a su hogar, al cual no creía poder volver por el momento.

Suspiró. No tenía sentido seguir allí, comenzaba a hacerse tarde y sabía que sus padres mandarían a su hermano mayor a buscarla por toda la ciudad. Además, sabía también que Dai terminaría enterándose lo sucedido con Brick, y por consiguiente iría a golpearlo hasta el cansancio.

Se paró del banco donde estaba sentada, echando a andar con paso lento, mirando hacia abajo.

Estaba enterada de los rumores de que Brick la engañaba con Himeko (y, por qué no, con unas cuantas chicas más), pero Kaoru aún albergaba esperanzas de que las palabras que él le decía, fuesen ciertas. Y ahora que había descubierto la verdad... se sentía terriblemente inferior.

Quizás, si fuese más bonita o más agradable, Brick aún seguiría con ella y jamás hubiese sido infiel. De solo pensarlo, los ojos de Matsubara se llenaban de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Amapolas, rosas, gardenias, lirios, hortensias...

Se detuvo abruptamente, escuchando una melodiosa voz mencionar nombres de características flores conocidas. Alzó la vista, encontrándose con la bonita imagen de la entrada de una colorida floristería. En la misma, había un chico de cabello rubio que estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Orquídeas, jazmines, azucenas, violetas, magnolias...

Kaoru observó a ese joven desconocido entrar nuevamente a la floristería, mientras aún repetía nombres de flores en voz alta. Su mirada verdosa escrutó los preciosos racimos que había en la entrada, sus hojas demostraban cuán buen cuidado tenían, hasta podía sentir su perfume a la lejanía.

Bueno... lo mejor sería ignorarlo, ¿verdad? Dai y sus padres comenzarían a preocuparse si no llegaba pronto a casa.

Decidida a seguir su casi fúnebre marcha, Matsubara regresó a su lenta caminata, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Sin embargo, al pasar frente a la dichosa floristería...

—Crisantemos, claveles, tulipanes... ¡oye!

Se volteó apenas, encontrándose con la sonrisa del dependiente rubio de la tienda. Su uniforme de empleado tenía un pequeño cartel azul que decía un único nombre: _Boomer_. Y ahora que lo tenía en frente, Kaoru cayó en cuenta de que él poseía los ojos más azules del mundo, incluso más azules que los de su amiga Miyako.

—Que tengas un buen día, ¿deseas una flor gratis? —Antes de que ella pudiese siquiera responderle, el rubio abrió la boca y exclamó con una clara preocupación—. ¡Oh! ¿Estabas llorando? ¡Llorar es muy triste, ven aquí!

Y, en menos de un parpadeo, Kaoru se vio aprisionada por ese tonto empleado de bonitos ojos azules en un abrazo consolador. ¿Realmente eso estaba pasando? Él era prácticamente un desconocido, ¿por qué la abrazaba? ¿Y cómo sabía que había estado llorando?

—Mi madre siempre me decía que los abrazos son la mejor cura para un corazón roto —sonrió el dependiente de la floristería, separándose de ella—. Me llamo Boomer Jojo, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Kaoru Matsubara —contestó la morena con voz rasposa—. Y no, yo no estaba llorando —negó.

Boomer la observó como minutos antes observaba a unos escasos crisantemos marchitos... con _tristeza_.

—Mentir es muy malo, Kaoru —advirtió él—. Las chicas bonitas no deben mentir. Y tú, eres tan bonita como una amapola.

El halago del muchacho solo empeoreó el estado de Kaoru. Esta le propinó una patada, y le clavó una mirada de intenso rencor.

—¡Mientes! ¡Yo no soy bonita! ¡Tú eres el mentiroso aquí! —sin poder contenerse, Matsubara se largó a sollozar de nueva cuenta, por mucho que intentara evitarlo. Boomer la miró con pena por unos minutos, permitiéndole desahogarse todo lo que quisiera.

El rubio lanzó una mirada alrededor al cabo de cinco minutos, seguramente ella no querría ser vista por nadie. Temeroso por recibir un golpe, Boomer la tomó de la mano y la jaló dentro de la floristería. Por muy sorprendente que sonase, Matsubara se dejó hacer. Ya había parado de sollozar, las únicas lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos eran escasas, mojando apenas sus mejillas, aunque mantenía la cabeza agachada para que el rubio no las viera.

Boomer la sentó detrás del mostrador, y le sonrió. Colocó un dedo en el mentón de la de ojos verdes, y lo levantó para que lo observase.

—¿Te sientes mejor? Si quieres, puedo hacerte un té —Kaoru no respondió, se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, poniendo un poco nervioso al muchacho—. Bueno... iba a cerrar, ¿sabes? Pero, te vi y pensé que sería lindo regalarte una flor. Es una tradición en esta floristería.

Viendo que Matsubara seguiría en silencio, Boomer prosiguió.

—Era de mi madre, pero ella murió hace mucho tiempo, así que yo me encargué de llevar el 'negocio familiar'. Me gusta trabajar aquí —volvió a sonreír y, dándose vuelta, sacó unos tulipanes—. Es muy tranquilo. Es un empleo _feliz_.

Kaoru se removió un poco en la silla y masculló unas palabras.

—¿Qué? Perdona, no te he oído —se disculpó Jojo.

—Dije 'gracias' —repitió más alto la de ojos verdes, aunque sin alzar demasiado la voz. Parecía... avergonzada—. A lo mejor piensas que soy una marimacha o algo así por golpearte. Yo... no tuve un buen día —Matsubara agachó la cabeza, sin ser capaz de observar al joven frente a ella.

Sin embargo, unas risas del rubio hicieron que levantase la mirada, mitad confundida mitad molesta.

—¿Q-qué es tan gracioso, idiota? —interrogó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Eres muy tierna, Matsubara-kun —replicó Jojo, todavía sonriendo. Colocó el tulipán en el cabello negro de Kaoru con la mayor delicadeza posible—. Todos tenemos días malos. Lo bueno es que, después de la tormenta, viene el arcoirís.

La morena se ruborizó inevitablemente. ¿Por qué ese chico era tan amable y atento, si ella lo había tratado tan mal?

—Matsubara-kun, deberías irte a tu casa ya. Además, tu novio estará preocupado por ti.

La expresión de la de ojos verdes cambió de forma drástica, asustando un poco a Boomer. De inmediato, supo que no debió haber dicho eso.

—No tengo novio. Él me engañó con una perra —murmuró Kaoru, sin poder evitar que un tono de odio tiñese sus palabras. Al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho—. Oye... n-no hace falta que me consueles ni n-nada...

Boomer la observaba sin apartar los ojos en ningún momento. Aquello hizo que el estómago de Kaoru se encogiese. Sin medir palabra, el rubio salió del cuarto, dejándola sola durante unos cortos minutos. Kaoru, en ese período de tiempo, pensó que había dicho algo que hiciese enojar al blondo.

Sin embargo, este regresó con un racimo de lirios, con un listón verde alrededor sujetándolos. Al verla más que confundida, Boomer sonrió y lo extendió en dirección a la chica.

—Mi madre decía que el peso de las palabras es más liviano si se dice con flores —esperó unos segundos, y prosiguió—. Matsubara-kun, eres mucho más linda si sonríes.

Sonrojándose de nueva cuenta, Kaoru aceptó el ramo. Miró hacia otro lado para disimular su rubor.

—Tu madre era una mujer muy sabia —alegó en voz baja. Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Kaoru decidió romperlo, levantándose de su lugar—. Muchas gracias por lo que has hecho por mí... y perdón por el golpe —dijo lo último, con una pequeña sonrisa, que el rubio devolvió amistosamente.

—No te preocupes, fui muy precipitado, Matsubara-kun.

—Kaoru. Dime Kaoru —solicitó la de ojos verdes, tragándose la vergüenza que conllevaba decir esas palabras. Por lo general, solo permitía a los más cercanos que la llamaran por su primer nombre... ante este pensamiento, se asustó. ¿No volvería a ver nunca más a Boomer? Quería conocerlo más a fondo, lograr ser amigos... se sentía bien disfrutando de sus cuidados, _demasiado_ bien.

El rubio ensanchó su sonrisa ante la petición de la chica.

—De acuerdo, Kaoru-kun. Vamos —se dio vuelta para salir de la tienda, y caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta percatarse de que ella no le seguía. Pese a ello, al voltearse nuevamente, se dio cuenta de que sí lo hacía. Hizo una mueca de confusión, volviendo a caminar fuera de la floristería. Los dos se sorprendieron al descubrir que era de noche ya—. Fue un placer conocerte, Kaoru-kun. Si necesitas algo más, llámame. Soy el único que trabaja aquí.

De su uniforme de empleado (¿y jefe?) sacó una tarjeta. En ella, había al menos dos números de teléfono, y una dirección de correo electrónico; la información necesaria para que ambos se volviesen a ver algún día.

—En serio, muchas gracias. Me has alegrado el día, no pensé que podría alegrarme después de lo sucedido hoy...

Boomer, sin poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia esta y depositó un beso en una de sus mejillas, sonrojándola de inmediato. Sonrió de nueva cuenta, le parecía de lo más adorable cuando se ruborizaba.

Matsubara apartó la vista, y murmuró un leve _'Adiós'_ , observando hacia abajo. Así, comenzó a andar, alejándose lentamente, hasta perderse del campo visual del rubio muchacho.

Este suspiró, ingresando de nuevo a la tienda. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió el racimo de lirios cerca de la caja registradora. Al parecer, ella no se lo había llevado.

Se acercó a este, oliendo la fascinante fragancia que los pétalos desprendían. Con un movimiento del chico, algo se cayó de entre las flores. Era una pequeña nota. Un único mensaje se leía a continuación, y algo más.

 _"Dijiste que era mejor decirlo con flores."_

Abajo de ello, había un número telefónico. Boomer sonrió. Sospechaba que vería a Kaoru Matsubara más rápido de lo previsto.

¿Estaría libre mañana?

* * *

 **Bueno... confieso que el BoomerxKaoru/Boomercup me está gustando más de lo que me imaginé (?)**

 **Quería hacer este one-shot con una pareja yuri (BunnyxButtercup/Bunnercup), pero decidí cambiarlo, porque ya tengo otra trama pensada para esa pairing~ So... espero que les haya gustado, ¡sobre todo a mi querida amiga Keyla! Estoy haciendo tu Brickubbles, nena n.n**

 **Sayonara! :'D**


End file.
